kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kohtaro Minami (A.R. World 2)
, alternatively spelt Kotaro Minami'https://www.toei.co.jp/en/special/list_rider.html, is the original Kohtaro Minami's secondary incarnation from ''Kamen Rider Decade. History He fights the Gorgom as . Unlike his counterpart in the World of Black RX, he is warned of Decade and initially sees him as an enemy. It is not until the interference of Dai-Shocker does he finally consider Decade as an ally, revealing that he has been fighting Dai-Shocker with the aid of Joe the Haze. When Tsukasa makes it back to World of Black RX, he uses his Kamen Rider Black card to summon this Kohtaro (in person, and not as a manifestation). Kohtaro and his counterpart battle side by side. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, unlike most other A.R. World riders, this A.R. World version of Kohtaro had an active appearance, fighting as Kamen Rider Black, while the original Kohtaro Minami appeared as Kamen Rider Black RX. Joining the Rider tournament that was supposed to stop the fusion of worlds, he made it to the finals, fighting alongside Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider V3. They're defeated by Decade and are taken for dead after disappearing in a dimensional wall. However, the Riders were just regrouping while waiting to mount an offensive against Dai-Shocker, and they all reappeared to help Kamen Rider Decade when he attempted to face Dai-Shocker's troops alone. Later Appearances From the point of the introduction of this character, the concept of a Kohtaro Minami who never became Black RX existing alongside Black RX proper became a recurring part of the franchise. Many crossover movies started featuring Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX as independent, unique, individuals, without giving any specific explanations of their own for it, even while official material and even the movies themselves in some cases continue referencing both Riders as Kohtaro Minami. Eventually producer Shinichiro Shirakura acknowledged that both Black and RX were coexisting as separate characters since Decade due to the fan demand for Black, acknowledging both as Kotaroh, but affirming they're different individualsLogically, Black was reborn as RX. It had been a long time that Black could not exist, however, there were a lot of fans who loved Black more than RX. and Yep. In fact, Korarou in Black and him in RX are different persons. quotes taken on 10/05/2019. In the following features, Kamen Rider Black appears as a separate character from Black RX. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Black and RX, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Black and most other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break" together all Riders rammed into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all with the All Rider Break. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider Black appeared in a flashback where he was part of the group of Riders defeated by Gokai Red along with Hibiki, G3-X, Knight, Zolda, and Gatack. Both Black and RX, as separate heroes, were among the "All Rider" force during the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which resulted in the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai joining forces to defeat both Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. During the battle, Kamen Rider Black joined forces with the , as they protected Earth in the same year, and launched an attack against the revived Shadow Moon and General Jark. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai substituted with Black)]] Black and Black RX appear as separate Riders again. They first appear telling the Heisei Riders to stay out of the current Badan crisis, attacking Tsukasa and Shotaro to take a young boy Shu Aoi with them when they refuse. Tsukasa escaped with Shu, while Joker faced off both Blacks until Baron arrived to aid Joker. They defeated Black RX with a Punish Mash/Rider Kick combo, though Black manages to escape with the help of Amazon and Super-1. The two Showa Riders beat Baron while he protects Joker from a Rider Kick/Great Slice combo. In another clash between Heisei and Showa sides, Black aids the first six Showa Kamen Riders. Black points that the wish of the Heisei Riders to bring back their fallen comrades is what allowed Badan to attack. However, the Heisei Riders don't back down and Black faces Kamen Rider Joker, with the two Riders taking each other out with their Rider Kicks. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they execute the Showa Riders' plan to restore and bring together the other Riders. Once the battle starts, Black faces several Combatroids and Baraom. Midway through the battle, they're attacked by the Generalissimo of Badan when he emerges, although from the soon takes the battle. After Shu is rescued by Decade, both Black and RX are among the Riders that attack Badan City directly to destroy the Mega Reverse Machine and Badan's headquarters. After the battle is over, both combine their powers with the other Showa Riders for a Rider Syndrome technique, allowing Shu to meet his mother one last time. However, there was still one final clash between the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders in order for the Heisei Riders to be acknowledged by the Showa Riders. Black initially faces Hibiki, when the battle gets to the beach, Black faces Double. Black faces OOO. After the end of the battle between Gaim and Rider 1, all other Riders stop their own battles and agree to protect the world together. Kamen Rider Black Kamen Rider Black Rider Statistics:Hobby Japan. (2005). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 1. p. 59-61. ISBN 978-4894253896. . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 170, 186-189. ISBN 978-4812407837.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kamen Rider Exhibition (Macau). (2018). Kamen Rider Exhibition Stamp Book. *'Rider Height': 198.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 87 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 1 km *'Hearing': 500 m Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 30 tKamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing card: G2-056. *'Kicking Power': 50 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Defense': 1 t Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Rider Punch' and Rider Kick: The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with Kingstone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider BLACK discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider BLACK trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider BLACK to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. *'Rider Chop': This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. *'Multi-Eye': His eyes would glow and the functions were to see monsters' movements in the dark and to detect their weaknesses. *'Sensoring Ears': The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and the function was to hear voices and sounds from far away. *'Rider Sensor': Kamen Rider BLACK's antennas would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. *'Power Stripes': His Yellow-Red-Yellow bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. *'Kingstone Flash': Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "Kingstone Flash", Kamen Rider BLACK could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains. Equipment * Kingstone - Transformation device Rider Machines * Battle Hopper * Road Sector Rider Card *'Kamen Ride: Black': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Black. Diend borrows it to summon Kohtaro from the World of Black while in the World of Black RX, as he claims that Decade cannot use the card. But in theory, this card allows Decade to transform into Kamen Rider Black. Footnotes Category:Decade Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Heroes